Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collision avoidance support device for performing assistance to avoid a collision between a traveling vehicle and a stationary vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, collision avoidance support devices have been installed in vehicles for the purpose of avoiding collisions with objects such as stopped or parking vehicles, obstacles, pedestrians, etc. Such a collision avoidance support device performs a determination based on predetermined judgment conditions for determining whether or not collision avoidance is necessary. As one such judgment condition, as shown for example in FIG. 10, a virtual space is set that surrounds a forward object 102 positioned in the periphery of a user's own vehicle 100. The virtual space is referred to as a margin area MA. The collision avoidance support device detects the forward object 102 by means of a camera or a radar system provided on the user's own vehicle 100, and sets the margin area MA in the vicinity of a stationary object or a moving object that is detected. In addition, the collision avoidance support device predicts the possibility of interference between the user's own vehicle 100 and the margin area MA, and if it is determined that there is a possibility of interference, automatic steering and/or automatic braking is controlled in order to avoid a collision.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2011-085476 (paragraphs [0042], [0044], FIG. 5), a collision avoidance support device is disclosed that avoids a collision between the user's own vehicle and a moving object (motorcycle) that crosses in front of the user's own vehicle. The collision avoidance support device replaces a detected moving object with a margin area having a predetermined length, and further, increases the length of the margin area corresponding to the movement speed of the moving object.